What A Loser!
by Saavikam69
Summary: Based off a short scene from Supernurse's THE LAST GREAT HOUSE OF KRYPTON. What happens after everyone discovers Clark Kent lost his virginity to Lois Lane only 7 years prior? Next up chapter 2: overheating in the snack room A/N! I do not describe a rape scene in my story. Supernurse, in her story, did not describe a rape scene either!Read her story THE LAST GREAT HOUSE ch 7.
1. Cat Kiss Fever

Clark Kent was thankful the day he returned to work after the attack at the U.N. was Friday. It was not an easy task to go back to work after Lois made the big reveal about his virginity. He sat at his desk painfully remembering how Lois stated that she had raped him and took his virginity! It didn't take long for that little tidbit to travel from cubicle to cubicle, department to department, and floor to floor.

All day long Clark had to endure the "snickers" of his coworkers. As he stood up at his desk, aiming for the water cooler, Cat Grant stepped out in front of him. With her smokey eyes she looked him up and down a few times, while licking her lips. Clark sighed and backed up at the loss of personal space. Cat advanced forward. With her right hand she ran her fingers up and down Clark's lapel, finally letting go of it while giving it a tap. Cat entered his personal space further, and kissed him fully on the lips. Clark heard gasps from around the bull pen. As the kiss ended Cat walked away with a smile on her face. Clark pushed up his glasses and walked to the water cooler.

tbc


	2. Embarrassingly Overheating

Author's Note: Please read and review. This is my first fan fic publicized. Constructive criticism I can handle. No flames please. Thank you.

After being ogled, kissed and fondled by Cat Grant, Clark Kent walked to the water cooler away from prying eyes. He felt he had to bring his temperature down quickly. It's not often he, himself, is embarrassed. Superman usually has Clark Kent purposely embarrassed to help avoid suspicion of his true identity. But this time, HE, Superman, as Clark Kent, was embarrassed because his sexual history was revealed.

Clark Kent needed to drink a cup of water to help cool down his temperature before he accidentally melted the furniture in the room. climbing up the steps and out of the bullpen he walks quickly in a zig zag motion to the water cooler. On the way there his Super-hearing suddenly turned on again. It had gone on and off the past day or two. Now would not the best time for his super-hearing to return. As he walked to the cooler he could hear the building come to life.

All around him he could hear the snickers and snide remarks about his love life from his coworkers. "He pines for Lois! And she took him?", "How OLD is he? He only lost his virginity 7 years ago?", "What a farm boy" "I bet he did it with the cows". On and on it went. He exited the room and entered a side room where the water cooler was stationed. There was no one else in the snack room. Already his ears were blushing red. He could feel the heat raising from his chest to his head. He needed to cool down. He needed time to himself.

Clark Kent closed the door to the snack room. He started pouring cold water into his mug and on to a paper towel. As soon as he touched the mug to his lips the water started evaporating. The same with the wet paper towel. This wasn't going to do it. He needed staying power. He went to the rinky-dink faucet and turned on the cold water. As the water was turned on full blast he grabbed palms full of water and wet his face. This was slightly better as the water did not evaporate, but simply warmed up. His next try was to stand in front of the small refrigerator, open door and let the cold air cool him down. What he saw startled him. Someone's salad turned from luscious green to dried out brown. He opened the freezer and took out a handful of ice. He placed the ice straight under his shirt. It only took a moment for the ice to melt.

How long would this last? When was the last time he was truly embarrassed like this? Elementary School? Clark Kent's powers were not fully developed. High School? Yes, definitely a lot of angst then. His powers were definitely emerging then. When his heat vision had first come in he worried that he would have to separate himself from the public for the rest of his life. His father had reminded him to focus his attention on controlling it. How could he control his blushing? How could he control his temperature?

Near the microwave Clark Kent saw a red cylinder hanging on the wall. It just might work, as a last resort. First he had to control his feelings, his embarrassment. What could he do to change that? How long would it take to process his embarrassment? He decided he needed to speak to his mother. If only he could grab it without melting it. Clark went to the sink and plugged it up. Then he turned on the cold water. Finally, he grabbed his mug, cooled it down with his not-so-super, super breath, and added ice to it. Turning from the freezer, he added the ice to the plugged up sink. He did this a few more times until he was satisfied that the water would be cold enough. He took off his suit coat and placed it on the table. Next he went to the sink and dunked his whole arm in. He felt a relief coming on. Only a little evaporation occurred now. Finally he took his cooled arm out of the iced up sink and took out his cell phone without damaging it. He opened it up and used voice command to call his Bruce Wayne. "Call Bruce Wayne."...Kent waited as the phone rang. He left a message for Bruce on his voice mail. Next he called his mother. "Call Marth Kent", Clark Kent said to his cell phone. When his mother's cell phone went straight to voice mail, he left a slightly more detailed message for her. "Hi ma, please call me back when you get this message. I'm having some issues here at work. I think I might have a fever and I don't have any medication to bring down my temperature.

tbc

A/N His experience in gaining his powers, most recent canon would be smallville. That is what I based it on. There was a specific episode where he gained his heat vision. He had absolutely no control over them unless he closed his eyes. Before he knew what was happening to himself, he had carved heiroglyphics on the side of the barn.


End file.
